Te amo
by Siriela
Summary: [Snape&Lily. Violación]No lo olvides: ahora somos uno mismo le dijo para después marcharse sabiendose poseedor del sentimiento más poderoso del mundo: el placer extremo conjunto al dolor de la persona más amada del mundo.


**Celos que matan**

El estruendo de una risotada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Con gesto de enfado apartó un mechón de cabello grasiento de sus ojos y miró de reojo hacía un grupo de chicos y chicas que reían estrepitosamente. Y entonces, como un rayo luminoso y rojizo que llenó su vista y se apoderó de sus sentidos, la vio. El destello cobrizo de su cabello floral, la mirada alegre de sus ojos verdes, las facciones delicadas de su hermoso rostro y su risa celestial. Una risa que lo enloquecía; loco de amor, de deseo y pasión febril. Loco de ira porque esa sonrisa nunca iba dirigida a él y sabía que ya nunca más lo haría.

Porque él tenía la culpa de que Lily Evans lo repudiara. Él se había encargado de apartarla lenta y dolorosamente de su lado, porque a pesar de ser completamente diferentes, ella había tratado de ser su amiga y él, orgullosa y desdeñosamente, la había alejado de sí.

Y ahora él sufría, porque James Potter, el siempre hechizante y valiente Gryffindor, la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo fuerte y ella se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo como si no estuviesen lo suficientemente juntos.

La rabia que le provocó el verlos enlazados le subió como humo por la chimenea a los ojos, cegándolos con la venda oscura de la ira.

Día y noche se preguntaba por qué Potter era el favorito de todos: de los jugadores de Quidditch, de los profesores –aunque estos se quejaran constantemente de él y sus amigos– y sobretodo de las chicas. Aún más de Lily.

Y esto lo convertía en el Rey del Mundo, porque además de tener su amor, –aunque él siempre se preguntaba por qué Potter nunca había aprovechado aquello a pesar de decirse enamorado de la chica– era simpático y atractivo, además de talentoso. ¡Pero por Merlín!, ¡Si él era más talentoso que Potter o cualquier otro de sus fieles perros falderos! Él llegó a Hogwarts sabiendo oscuros secretos mágicos que Potter jamás se hubiera imaginado, había inventando un sin fin de hechizos y mejorado notablemente muchísimas pociones, era un experto en oclumancia. Tenía una mente prodigiosa. Él era el Príncipe Mestizo.

Para cuando Severus Snape notó que se había adentrado demasiado en sus ardientes reproches, estaba de pie mirando fijamente sin mirar hacía el grupo de chicas y chicos. James Potter lo veía con interés regodeándose de poder tener en sus brazos a Lily y mantenía una sonrisa de suficiencia, que inmediatamente hizo entender a Severus que a pesar de su prodigiosa mente y sus grandes talentos él nunca lograría tener lo que James Potter tenía: la amistad incondicional de unas personas que darían la vida por él; nunca lograría estar con una chica preciosa tomados de la mano o charlando amenamente; pero sobre todas las cosas nunca sería como él. Nadie lo adoraría y siempre sería un príncipe desterrado, enterrado en lo más profundo de un sueño macabro. Porque eso era todo lo que él representaba: el destierro y la soledad de la Grandeza dentro del alma mortal de un hombre desdichado.

Y lo fulminó con la mirada, sin dejar ver un ápice de sus deseos más profundos: ser como James Potter, poseer a Lily Evans, tener amigos…

Los celos hicieron que en su mente comenzaran a maquilarse miles de ideas espantosas de cómo vengarse de Potter, pero sobretodo de ella. Porque ella era la causante de su desdicha y su amargura.

Y otro rayo rojizo centelleó frente a sus ojos, pero esta vez fue de maldad y venganza.

Sí Evans nunca se fijaría en él –y estaba claro que aunque lo hiciera sería un amor imposible–, si Potter mantenía firme gran parte de su felicidad sobre ella; entonces él les arrancaría las risas y las miradas cómplices a ambos. Los hundiría en un espiral de desesperación profunda y les haría pedir clemencia a gritos, llorando lágrimas de sangre.

Ella lo amaría aunque tuviese que obligarla a hacerlo y Potter, encadenado, presenciaría su delicioso festín de locura.

-¡Eh, Quejicus! ¡Deja de babear! Pareces más idiota de lo normal -le gritó Sirius desde la orilla del lago, provocando la risa colectiva de todos los presentes. Por un momento Severus no supo que hacer o decir, pero pronto su ansia de venganza aumentó al doble, más no era hora de actuar, pensó. Y fulminándolo con la mirada pero sonriendo cortésmente, como si las palabras del chico no hubiesen hecho efecto, les dirigió una reverencia y se giró lentamente, no sin antes echarles la última mirada a James y Lily, que seguían enlazados.

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

"_Te espero a las 11:00 en el salón del tercer piso junto a la estatua de _Azier, el Maldito_. Ven sola"_

Lily releyó la nota unas tres veces más. Le dio la vuelta para leer el reverso pero no encontró alguna firma o distintivo que le diera una señal del autor del pequeño pergamino.

Intuyó que se trataba de James, puesto que había sostenido una larga conversación con él –esperando en vano que le desvelara algún sentimiento mayor que la "amistad amorosa" que sostenían– antes de dejarlo para ir a su clase de Transformaciones.

Y aunque no estaba completamente segura de ello, le emocionaba el simple hecho de pensarlo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Además, ¿quién querría verla a solas a esa hora de la noche?

Sabía que James no era de los que se comprometían, aunque siempre tratara de lucirse frente a ella y asombrarla con trucos de magia o molestando a Severus. Pero eso no era ningún obstáculo para formular deseos de amor. Deseos de un James serio que le hablara sobre lo que sentía hacía ella. Deseos profundos de estar a su lado por siempre y poder besar sus labios suaves cada vez que ella quisiera.

Y ahora, después de una larga espera sentía que por fin sus deseos se harían realidad, porque esa noche sería la definitiva y aunque él no abordara el tema, ella sí lo haría; porque ya estaba cansada de esperar a que él le dijera algo, porque estaba muy cansada de esperar a poder abrazarlo con soltura cada vez que quisiera.

Consultó su reloj; aún faltaban cuatro horas para su encuentro con el personaje misterioso.

Se sentó lentamente sobre su lecho mullido y recorrió con parsimonia la habitación, centrándose en pequeños detalles que nunca antes había notado. Volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacía la nota y consultó su reloj otra vez. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos.

Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron un suplicio para Lily. Trató de leer un poco, pero después de pasear sus ojos por los primeros dos párrafos tuvo que volver a iniciar la lectura puesto que no había comprendido ni una sola de las anteriores palabras. Se levantó con pesar y dio vueltas distraídamente por la habitación, reparando en pequeños detalles casi imperceptibles y haciéndose comentarios a sí misma que en vano trataban de alejarla de la cita que tenía por la noche.

Retorciéndose las manos, decidió bajar a la Sala común para comenzar con los deberes del día, pero para su sorpresa y desilusión no tenían ninguno.

Se entretuvo hablando con unas alumnas de cuarto curso, más éstas se alejaron ofendidas ante la constante revisión del reloj sobre la chimenea que Lily hacía cada dos minutos.

Por fin cuando sólo faltaba media hora para su cita, regresó apresurada a su habitación y comenzó a prepararse. Cambió su túnica por una nueva a pesar de que la que tenía estaba intacta. Se arregló el cabello y se maquilló un poco. Media hora después, tratando de no hacer ruido, descendió hasta la Sala Común y dando un suspiro de alivio al notar que nadie estaba presente para descubrirla, se dirigió al agujero que fungía como entrada a la torre y salió sigilosamente sin prestar atención a las protestas de la Dama Gorda.

Corrió hacía el salón del tercer piso con el corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo normal y con su característica sonrisa radiante dibujada en los labios.

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

No esperaba que James –y de hecho había comenzado a pesar que tal vez no fuese él quien la citara en ese lugar– fuera puntual; pero aquello era ridículo. Había llegado veinte minutos antes de lo previsto y había esperado media hora después de lo establecido. ¿Es que la habían plantado?, ¿alguien le había gastado una broma?, y si era James el autor de la nota, ¿se había arrepentido de verla a solas por la noche?

Con un resoplido y sus ilusiones destrozadas, Lily se dirigió a la entrada del salón mascullando improperios hacía James Potter –o cualquiera que la hubiese hecho creer que tenía una cita–.

-¿Te marchas ya, sangre sucia? –la voz desdeñosa y fría que la había detenido no era la de James, y eso la asustó. No lograba distinguir con la poca luz de la luna, que se colaba por una ventanilla alta, el rostro de la otra persona que se hallaba ahí. Y a pesar de todo sintió como un hielo cruel y punzante le subía por la espina dorsal, como pequeñas agujas clavándose en su espalda-si esto aún no comienza.

-¿Quién…quién eres?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué broma es esta?, ¿James, eres tú? –preguntó nerviosa. No comprendía por qué aquella voz la hacía temblar y le infundía un sentimiento de animal enjaulado.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó con desdén la voz, que se escuchaba aún más cerca-¿de verdad no sabes quién soy? –Y de la oscuridad surgió una nariz ganchuda en un rostro cetrino enmarcado por una gruesa mata de cabello negro y grasiento justo frente a su rostro-¿ya me reconoces?

-Sev…-susurró entrecortadamente Lily. Aquello era demasiado extraño-¿qué haces aquí?

-Hace tanto que no te escuchaba decirme así –dijo irónicamente y sonrió con aire melancólico sin dejar de lado su mirada sarcástica-¿es que no lo adivinas? –se posó a un palmo de Lily que aún lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Tu...tu mandaste…la nota? –preguntó quedamente, sin dar crédito a sus propias palabras. Él sonrió complacido y asintió-¿por qué? –preguntó desconcertada.

-Quería…intercambiar unas palabras contigo. ¿Sabes? Resulta muy difícil entablar una conversación contigo. Siempre rodeada de esa gente falsa y con ese imbécil de Potter a tu lado –escupió con resentimiento-parece una extensión deforme de ti.

-¿Qué quieres, Quejicus? –preguntó recobrando el temperamento. Severus lamentó que lo llamara por su horrible apodo-¿tienes algún problema con mis amigos?, ¿acaso estás…celoso? –inquirió suspicaz.

-¿Celos? ¡Eres tan ilusa, Evans! –Rió con malignidad-¿celos de unos amigos –si así se les puede llamar– hipócritas?, ¿celos de un simple chico con aires de grandeza y sueños de inmortalidad? –Su voz apasionada denotaba que no se había esperado esa pregunta y que detrás del manto de indiferencia, había un rotundo "si" como respuesta-creo que no comprendes, sangre sucia. Lo que quiero lograr esta noche va mucho más allá de los celos. Trato de ayudarte.

-¿De qué estas hablando? –preguntó sorprendida. La actitud de Snape comenzaba a exasperarla. Quería marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Hablo de abrirte los ojos…Lily –el chico relamió sus labios al pronunciar la última palabra y saboreó la mueca de asco que ella le devolvió-toda tu vida haz sido diferente, al igual que yo. Tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees. Y a la vez somos tan ajenos a este mundo que por fin me he dado cuenta de que nos complementamos el uno al otro, porque en el fondo somos uno mismo.

-¡Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo!, Tú y yo somos tan parecidos como lo es un hipogrifo de un basilisco –contestó desdeñosa y furiosa.

-Claro, claro, Lily, pero en el fondo son lo mismo: ambos merecen más de lo que tienen, ambos son majestuosos y poderosos. Tú y yo somos majestuosos, y en cuanto a mí, creo que merezco más de lo que tengo –dijo mirándola profundamente y Lily sintió una repentina repulsión por él, además de una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-Seguramente tienes lo que te mereces, Snape –contestó altanera sin amilanarse ante el sentimiento de asfixia que comenzaba a invadirla.

-No, no es así. Día y noche estoy vigilándote, Evans. Tratando de hacerte comprender que tu no eres igual que ellos, que ellos no te merecen –ésta vez Snape le dio la espalda y ella suspiró aliviada al dejar de sentir la mirada de él clavada en su rostro-siempre estas soñando, creyendo que lo eres y lo tienes todo, cuando en realidad estás completamente sola en el mundo.

»Dime, Lily, ¿alguna vez tu querido Potter te ha dicho que te ama, o simplemente que representas algo demasiado valioso para él? –preguntó mordaz, a sabiendas de que ése era el punto débil de la chica: su inseguridad y sobretodo la inseguridad que Potter le causaba-por supuesto que no –contestó al cabo y comenzó a rondar alrededor de Lily que miraba fijamente al suelo, como hipnotizada-él no puede amar a nadie más qué a él mismo; con sus tonterías y sus aires de grandeza…no debe de tener tiempo para mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de qué hay personas más especiales que él…

» ¿Y crees que él podrá decírtelo algún día?, ¿crees que se tomará el tiempo para amarte como te mereces? –Lily no contestó, se quedó estática mirando las sombras que se dibujaban en el suelo, tratando de no profundizar demasiado en las palabras de Severus, pero era tan difícil…

James nunca le había declarado su amor. A veces sentía que ni siquiera la amaba realmente –como todas sus amigas e incluso amigos de James, trataban de hacerle creer–. Algunas veces, en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando por fin se acostaba para descansar, estando en un estado casi inconsciente, se preguntaba sino representaría solamente un trofeo más para él, una victoria como las de quidditch. Una victoria más para el apuesto y valiente James Potter.

Y antes de que la duda se calara hasta el fondo de sus entrañas, Lily caía presa del sueño; donde podía hacer largos viajes a una tierra de felicidad y amor. Donde podía llegar hasta James en un solo instante, para al día siguiente olvidarlo todo.

-Tu castillo de amor esta flotando en el aire. Es tan frágil como esta copa –continuó el chico, haciendo aparecer de la nada una copa de fino cristal transparente-en cualquier momento, con cualquier descuido o un delicado roce, puede caer al vacío y destruirse para siempre –y sin previo aviso, envainó su varita. Con un movimiento seco apuntó a la copa y esta explotó en mil pedazos-¿ves lo simple que puede resultar acabar con algo inexistente? –ella no contestó. Se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, sin dar muestras de entendimiento o interés, más un miedo desgarrador iba escalando por todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a rodear su corazón que latía rápidamente, doliéndole a cada bombazo.

» ¿Y si yo te dijera que todo eso puede cambiar? –preguntó casi dulcemente-no más incertidumbre, no más falsedad, no más preocupación…

»Tu pureza no viene de la sangre infectada que corre por tus venas, porque al igual que yo eres una sangre sucia. Nuestra grandeza proviene de la mente, Lily. Porque somos poderosos por méritos propios, por naturaleza; no por títulos de honor o nombres.

»Compréndelo: nadie podrá entenderte mejor que yo –la miraba tan profundamente, que los sentimientos que lo ahogaban desde hacía mucho tiempo se confundían en uno solo: deseo con comprensión, amor y odio, ese tono febril con que la miraba y a su vez sus palabras amistosas…llenas de ponzoña-ni el James que tal vez envejezca a tu lado, repudiando tu prematura gordura después de parir un hijo maldito, encadenándote a una vida de suplicio junto a un hombre egocéntrico. Y el único refugio que tendrás serán tus recuerdos, ansiando escapar o regresar el tiempo. Porque ni el que juró amarte y venerarte por sobre todas las cosas, o los amigos que hiciste a lo largo de tu vida, o el hijo preciado que creíste sería la escapatoria al sufrimiento…te harán ser feliz una vez más, justo como ahora.

»La diferencia entre nosotros y los demás es tan marcada, qué el estigma que ha sellado tu destino te seguirá hasta el fin. Pronto –muy pronto– comprenderás que yo tengo la razón. La gloria esta en otro sitio, con otras personas. Nada en lo que crees es cierto, porque simplemente el sustento de tu felicidad te ha sido fiel, porque tus amigos solamente admiran la belleza de tu cuerpo, porque tus padres no logran comprender algo tan ajeno a ellos y porque él, porque el que sueñas y suspiras, jamás se ha preocupado por amarte de verdad –dijo lentamente, como si pronunciara una profecía letal-tú y yo sabemos que detrás de su máscara de amor existe la sed de poder y reconocimiento, una sed que ahora quiere beberte a ti –Lily dio un suspiro, más no de cansancio o alivio, era un suspiro que la despertaba a la vida, como si todo el tiempo se hubiese estado ahogando en sus sueños de cristal y ahora estos se hubiesen derrumbado sobre ella. Y Snape saboreaba cada movimiento, cada mueca de dolor, cada sollozo reprimido. Porque ahora que la tenía en sus garras, que sus mentiras habían profundizado por completo, la quería más que nunca. No sólo sus ojos y su risa, sino a ella, su cuerpo, su ser entero. No era James quien bebería su alma entera –al menos no esa noche–. Sería él. Se comería su boca y sus ojos, devoraría cada centímetro de su piel, le sacaría el corazón. Y sólo esperaba que ella llorara, tal como amenaza con hacerlo en ese momento.

» ¿La verdad duele, cierto? Después de todo no es tan sencillo soportar el sentirse utilizado…sobretodo por aquéllos que creíste amar –con lentitud, llevó una de sus manos hacía la mejilla de la chica y cuando hizo contacto con su suave piel la estrujó con fuerza. Ella se apartó inmediatamente, no sólo por dolor, sino también por la repugnancia que le causaba él.

-No me toques, serpiente asquerosa –dijo al fin impregnando cada palabra de desdén y asco –nunca debí venir –pronunció y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Pero el sonido del cerrojo corriéndose le hizo saber que no le sería sencillo salir de ahí. Como acto de reflejo sacó su varita y con ella apunto a Snape, que la miraba serio desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –pronunció el chico y la varita de Lily salió volando hacía su mano. Ella retrocedió un paso, afectada por el hechizo y complemente aterrada. Sin embargo, él acortó la distancia rápidamente y colocándose detrás de ella, pegando fuertemente su pecho a la espalda de la chica, como si quisiera fusionarse a ella, le apuntó con la varita en el cuello y con la otra mano la sujeto por la cintura, inmovilizándola por completo-un simple movimiento, unas palabras y dirás adiós. ¿Es que a pesar de todo no comprendes, Evans?

-No me toques –repitió con rabia, al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, no comprendes –el cálido vaho expulsado de su boca acarició su cuello aterciopelado provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento-y por si no te haz dado cuenta: yo soy el que tiene dos varitas –acercó su boca a su cuello y lamió con delicia su piel caliente, arrancadote un gemido que más allá del placer rozaba los límites de la desesperación. Tal vez fuera la excitación que lo embargaba o el deseo demente de poseerla, pero Snape creyó que era un gemido de placer.

Y sin dejar de besar la piel mojada de su cuello, Severus hizo descender la varita desde el cuello de Lily hasta el comienzo de su blusa blanca, mientras ella reprimía el llanto que la asfixiaba y le nublaba la vista, sintiendo el miembro del chico golpearla con salvajismo a la altura de la espalda, provocándole arcadas.

Con movimientos rápidos, Snape hizo botar los tres primeros botones de la blusa de Lily, como si una presión enorme los estuviese expulsando. El deseo de él aumentaba a cada momento, con cada roce de sus labios en el cuello de la chica, con cada botón que dejaba al descubierto más de su apetecible cuerpo. Y ella se removía entre sus brazos, como pez fuera del agua, gritando tan fuerte, que le resultaba imposible creer que nadie había acudido en su ayuda aún.

Con un último movimiento de varita, Snape hizo botar el último botón e inmediatamente despojó al Lily de su blusa. Más ella oponía resistencia. Gritaba furiosa y desesperada, y se convulsionaba entre sus brazos. Al final, lo único que atinó a pedir fue clemencia.

Y eso era lo que Severus quería, dejarla ronca de tanto pedir clemencia, hacerle daño y ver sus lágrimas. Pero comprendió que no era suficiente, que la quería _toda_. Y girándola con furia hacía él, sin importarle cualquier cosa aparte de ese momento, selló sus labios con los suyos, venenosos y con una lengua vípera que aprovecho el primer reclamo de ella para irrumpir brutalmente en su boca, desgarrándola por dentro y por fuera, ayudándose de sus manos que recorrían sin miramientos todo el cuerpo de la chica, con la lujuria como guía. Estaba demasiado emocionado para reparar en sus súplicas y para ser sinceros, le encantaban.

La guió con pasos torpes –tanto por la excitación como por el forcejeo incontenible de ella– hacía un escritorio cercano y con un movimiento contrario a la delicadeza, la tumbo sobre la superficie fría del escritorio. Utilizó el hechizo _incarcéreo _para atarla a este y Lily comprendió con tristeza que Snape estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de poseerla.

Ella ya no podía más, sentía que con cada minuto que pasaba, cada manoseo del chico, cada beso robado, se moriría. Y realmente quería hacerlo. Se sentía como una verdadera sangre sucia bajo sus manos y su mirada demente, que laceraba su piel. Ya no importaba más la valentía o la esperanza, lloraba desconsolada, ni siquiera pedía piedad y eso a él le enfadaba aún más.

Con otros movimientos rápidos de la varita, el chico desgarró la falda de Lily por la mitad y la despojó por completo de su ropa interior. Ella estaba a su merced y nadie podría evitar que la destrozara.

Lloró quedamente, sin miedo, pero con un profundo asco, mientras veía como él se apartaba la túnica torpemente y bajaba su pantalón. Cuando se acercó sonriendo como un loco y dispuesto a perpetuar en aquél templo sagrado que ella había guardado con recelo sólo depuesto para el verdadero amor, ella dio un grito que rompió la noche, retumbó en todos los cristales del colegio y desgarro los sueños de James.

El grito que dio antes fue ofuscado por otro de dolor intenso. Él la penetró con salvajismo, creyendo que aquello era único y perfecto. Y sin reparar en el llanto de ella y sus quejidos dolorosos, volvió a hundirse sin miramientos entre su carne. Trató de tranquilizarla acariciándole el rostro, más sólo logró aumentar la intensidad de su llanto.

Furioso, dejando de lado el hecho de que había planeado saborear la entrega con reticencias de Lily, la penetró rudamente durante varios minutos, rompiéndole el alma con cada embestida, enfureciéndose aún más ante cada gemido doloroso, estrujando con sus manos su carne hermosa y suave. Y cuando por fin llegó al punto máximo de su descabellado acto, se supo poseedor, entre convulsiones y explosiones candentes, del sentimiento más perfecto del mundo: el placer extremo conjunto al dolor de la persona más amada del mundo. Porque Lily había quedado reducida a nada, el dolor físico y moral la habían destruido, sólo era un bulto sobre el escritorio.

Se alejó tambaleante y sudoroso del cuerpo inerte de la chica. Por un momento creyó que ella había muerto, más un irreprimible sollozo que se le escapó entre los labios le hizo saber que seguía viva. Aunque tal vez no podría llamársele "vivo" a su estado deplorable. Jamás podría llamarle vida a lo que le esperaba después de aquella noche.

Severus sonrió con suficiencia y deleite. Se vistió en silencio sin dejar de mirarla. Al final blandió su varita y las cuerdas que ataban a Lily al escritorio se soltaron, más ella no se movió.

-Tú y yo somos uno mismo ahora –sentenció sin remordimientos-y como tal, nadie nos entenderá jamás, Lily. No le cuentes a nadie lo de esta noche sino quieres ser repudiada por aquellos que dicen amarte –se giró y caminó hacía la puerta con aires de poseer el poder más grande del mundo –no lo olvides, mi amor: nadie podrá amarte jamás como lo hago yo. Ahora somos uno mismo –su voz fría no denotaba pasión o emoción alguna, y después de echarle una última mirada, se alejó por el pasillo saboreando el dulce recuerdo de Lily pidiendo clemencia.

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

Lo había escuchado claramente: alguien gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

No había sido un sueño o si lo había sido el grito había sonado demasiado real, demasiado cercano, demasiado doloroso.

Sin avisar a nadie salió de la torre de Gryffindor. No podía dormir, no después de haber escuchado aquello. Algo que tal vez fuese magia o un impulso latente, lo obligó a salir de su cama para encontrase deambulando en los pasillos en busca de paz –o de alguien que necesitará–.

Siguió caminando durante varios minutos hasta que la vio girar el recodo corriendo. Al principio creyó que era un sueño horrible, después creyó que ella lo había visto y corría hacía él, pero cuando Lily pasó de largo sin observarle siquiera, mientras lloraba cruelmente, supo que era la realidad e intuyó que el grito había salido de su garganta.

Corrió para alcanzarla y estuvo a punto de caer sobre ella, más alcanzó a tomarla en brazos para girarla sobre su propio cuerpo y caer él de espaldas al suelo con ella encima, temblando y llorando descontroladamente.

Le costó incorporarse con ella encima y cuando lo logró trató de obligarla a que lo mirara. Más ella rehuía a sus ojos, como si tuviese una vergüenza profunda. Y eso no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Lily no había visto a James hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Después de vestirse con su túnica –la única prenda que Snape no había desgarrado–, con unas ganas tremendas de huir y morir, Lily había echado a correr desesperadamente. Y ahora estaba llorando entre los brazos de James, al chico que menos quería ver en esos momentos. No podría volver a sonreírle sin dejar de sentirse desdichada y asqueada de sí misma.

-Lily, mírame –le ordenó James y ella obedeció, a pesar de todo lo hizo-¿qué haces aquí?, dime que sucede… ¡Lily! –pero ella desfalleció en sus brazos sin poder evitarlo y rompió a llorar una vez más con fuerzas renovadas. James la atrajo hacía sí, preocupado, más ella se sentía ajena a él. Nunca antes había sido presa de ese sentimiento de inferioridad, de horror ante su cuerpo, de asco ante sus caricias siempre anheladas…ella no lo merecía, no más-Lily, háblame, por favor –pero ella no podía y no quería hacerlo. Era demasiado duro decirle la verdad, contarle que Snape la había traicionado, pero aún peor era decirle que había caído en sus engaños, que había creído, sólo por unos minutos, que él no la amaba, que sólo era un trofeo a su vanidad-por favor, Lily, dime qué esta pasando. Me estas asustando…

-James –musitó. Incluso el nombrarlo le resultaba doloroso-dime…dime…por favor, dime que me amas –suplicó entrecortadamente, aferrándose fuertemente a su torso- dímelo, James.

-¡¿Qué?!...yo…no entiendo. Por favor, dime qué paso –su voz sorprendida denotó que jamás había esperado una petición de aquella magnitud y para un dolor aún más profundo que el ya sufrido, Lily pensó que él en verdad no la amaba.

-James –suplicó de nuevo-por favor…-en cualquier momento se desmayaría, o al menos eso sentía. El chico tragó saliva, nervioso, y apresó a Lily fuertemente.

-Te amo –dijo con voz temblorosa pero convincente-te amo Lily, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie –dijo abrazándola con una fuerza descomunal. Tal vez si la chica hubiese estado en otro estado mental habría protestado, pero no esa noche catastrófica, donde además de sentirse maldita para siempre, la embargó un sentimiento encontrado de felicidad al escuchar esas dos palabras especiales con las que tanto había soñado y a su vez la culpabilidad por llegar a creer en las palabras de Snape.

Y como una melodía susurrante en sus oídos, se desmayó. _Te amo…te amo…te amo..._

James notó la desnudez de Lily bajo su túnica. Pero ella no despertó cuando él la cargó en brazos para llevársela, porque en su dulce inconciencia soñaba que nada de lo ocurrido había pasado en realidad y trataba de pelear contra el recuerdo de que ahora estaba mancillada, de que James no la amaría después de saber lo que le sucedió.

Pero James nunca lo supo, no al menos de forma real. Porque había decido no hacer cuestiones que resultaran dolorosas para ambos; por respeto, por dolor, por amor. Porque lo intuía todo y se sentía infame al pensar que había actuado demasiado tarde. Y ella guardó el secreto en lo profundo de un baúl oscuro y recóndito, para tratar de olvidar lo que sucedió ésa noche en el salón del tercer piso, junto al chico solitario al que siempre había defendido y que la amaba insanamente.


End file.
